


Maddie Maddox

by klutzy_girl



Category: Sweet Magnolias (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Future Fic, Humor, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Maddie, set to marry Cal soon, realizes there might be a slight problem with changing her name.
Relationships: Cal Maddox/Maddie Townsend
Kudos: 11





	Maddie Maddox

“Are you changing your name when you and Cal get married?” Helen casually asked Maddie.

“Why wouldn’t I?” asked a puzzled Maddie, glancing at her best friend.

Dana Sue snorted. “Oh, Maddie. Think about it for a second what your full name is going to be once you take those vows.”

It took her a few seconds to figure it out but once she did, Maddie gasped. “Oh my God!”

Helen and Dana Sue giggled. “Took you this long to get there, huh? Helen teased. She raised her palms up in the air when Maddie glared at her.

Maddie moaned. “What am I going to do? I was really looking forward to becoming Mrs. Maddox!” She couldn’t wait to marry Cal, and now this.

Dana Sue shrugged. “You could hyphenate,” she suggested.

Maddie pondered it for a second or so before sighing. “Let me go talk to Cal.”

“Good luck!” Helen called after her as Maddie took off to find her fiance. 

When Maddie arrived home, she bolted to the kitchen to confront Cal. “I don’t think I should change my last name when we marry!”

He blinked at her, obviously confused. “What?” he finally asked.

“If I take your last name, I’ll be Maddie Maddox! Cal, I can’t be Mrs. Maddie Maddox!”

He started chuckling, unable to stop at the look on her face. “Maddie Maddox!”

She crossed her arms. “Glad you find it so amusing.” But then Maddie cracked a smile and also dissolved into giggles. 

Cal pulled her closer to him so he could give her a quick kiss. “Whatever you want to do is fine with me, Maddie.” 

“Good.” She sighed and leaned back against him.

When they married, she changed her name to Maddie Townsend-Maddox because that combination didn’t sound as harsh to everyone’s ears.


End file.
